The Fantasy of a Silent Evil
by xXMary-chanXx
Summary: Após conhecerem um estranho caminhoneiro, Leon e Claire iniciam sua jornada para achar respostas de estranhos acontecimentos. Contando com ajuda de pessoas esquisitas, eles irão se aventurar em diferentes dimensões.
1. The meeting

**lol** Faz muito tempo que eu não posto uma fic aqui, e agora estou postando uma... duh **=P**

Já de inicio vou falando essa fic é **NONSENSE **vou distorcer completamente qualquer história que fizer parte da fic. Inicialmente era pra ser um crossover apenas de SH e RE, mas vou misturar outros games também.  
Sobre o titulo, ele não tem muuuuito a ver com a fic mas... nunca se sabe! **XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após se conhecerem Leon e Claire entram em um carro de polícia decididos a procurar respostas para toda aquela confusão.

**Leon:** Mas o que está acontecendo nessa cidade?

**Claire:** Não faço a mínima idéia, acabei de chegar! Fui pedir informação e de repente eu me vejo dentro do clip Thriller!!

**Leon:** WOW Thriller!! Eu amo essa música! Vamos ver se está passando no rádio.

Quando Leon foi ligar o rádio um zumbi se teleporta para o banco de trás do carro.

**Zumbi:** THRILLER!! Ò.Ó

**Leon e Claire:** AAAHHHHH!!!1!!!1!

Leon perde o controle do carro e bate em um poste, o zumbi voa pra fora.

**Leon:** ... Viva o cinto de segurança.

**Claire:** Concordo!

**Leon:** Que pesadelo... Ai ai ai... Minhas costas. Claire você está bem?

**Claire:** Acho que não quebrei na...

**Leon:** Espera!!

**Claire:** Que?!?!

**Leon:** Fica quieta...

**Claire:** O que foi que eu fi...

**Leon:** Cala a boca!!

**Claire:** Cala boca a sua mãe! ò.ó

**Leon:** Quieta! Você esta ouvindo isso??

**Claire:** Hmm... – Ela fica calada uns segundos. – Parece um... Caminhão.

**Leon:** É! Está se aproximando e parece que vai vir em cima da gen...

Leon e Claire se viram e vêem um caminhão vindo em sua direção. O motorista do caminhão estava gritando histericamente.

**Motorista:** Meu Deus, eu vou bater!!!! º0º

**Leon:** Vamos pular pra fora do carro!!!!

Eles pulam desesperadamente para fora do carro mas o caminhão para milímetros antes de bater no carro.

**Leon: **NÃO ACREDITO!! Eu dou um super pulo de Ethan Hunt e o caminhão nem se quer encosta no carro!! - Enquanto Leon fica se roendo de raiva o motorista desce do caminhão.

**Motorista: **Me desculpem, eu estava fugindo e acabei perdendo o controle. Vocês estão bem?

**Claire: **Estou bem sim e você Leon?

**Leon: **... Estou! ù.ú

**Motorista: **Já que todo mundo está bem deixe-me apresentar, sou Travis Grady.

**Claire:** Prazer sou Claire Redfield.

**Leon: **Leon S. Kennedy.

**Travis:** O que está acontecendo nesse lugar? Não tem ninguém na rua e nem é tão tarde assim!

**Leon: **Eu também gostaria de saber...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Claire resolve interromper o momento de reflexão com uma pergunta.

**Claire:** Travis do que você estava fugindo?

**Travis: **Bem eu estava dirigindo, quando eu olho para o lado direito do acostamento eu vi uma garotinha com cabelo comprido que cobria parcialmente o rosto (Nota: Não é a Alessa.), eu virei para olhar para frente e de repente um bicho estranho verde pulou no pára-brisa e perdi o controle do caminhão, depois o bicho sumiu do nada e quando me dei conta estava nessa cidade e encontrei vocês.

**Leon e Claire: **... o.Ó

**Leon:** Essa é a história mais esquisita que eu já ouvi! Bem que eu sempre soube que os caminhoneiros são loucos.

**Travis: **Hey!! ò.ó

**Claire: **Leon se você não quer acreditar o problema é seu! Por acaso você acha que esses zumbis são pessoas fantasiadas? Pois eu afirmo que não são! – Claire se descontrola.

**Leon: **Calma Claire! – Leon se vira para Travis – Me desculpe, vou acreditar em você... só um pouco. ¬¬

**Travis: **Tudo bem, sem estresse pessoas! Eu sei que é muito estranho de acreditar, já passei por coisas piores na minha vida.

**Leon: **Como assim "Já passou"? O que pode ser pior do que isso!?!

**Travis: **Você nem faz idéia e isso é uma longa história garoto. Então o que vocês fazem aqui?

**Claire: **Eu vim procurar meu irmão Chris Redfield! Ele desapareceu, minha família está desesperada. – Ela estava cada vez mais aflita em pensar que seu irmão tivesse sido comido vivo por um zumbi.

**Leon: **Eu vim para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho. – Disse com todo orgulho.

**Travis: **Hahaha que primeiro dia garoto! Bem e agora o que vamos fazer?

**Leon:** Nós estávamos indo pra delegacia, mas tivemos um contratempo, acho que podemos encontrar algumas respostas por lá.

**Travis: **Então ta! Vamos, eu dou uma carona pra vocês.

Eles entraram no caminhão e seguiram em direção ao departamento de polícia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do 1º capítulo! **XD**

No próximo as coisas melhoram porque irão aparecer mais personagens.  
Na "nota" que coloquei no meio da fic, muitos podem pensar que é a Alessa, mas não é! É outra criança que vocês saberão mais pra frente!  
E não irei colocar todos os personagens de RE e SH, são muitos! o.ó  
Sinto muito se vocês não encontrarem seus personagens favoritos. =/  
Mas eu irei colocar os meus! Muahahahaha! Pelo menos de SH, porque o meu favorito de RE é o Carlinhos e não irei colocá-lo na fic.

Enquanto ao "Thriller" uma pequena lembrança do nosso querido Michael que sempre estará nos nossos corações. T.T

Quero reviews, não custa nada deixar uma! **;D**


	2. The hole?

Depois de ficarem rodando uma hora e meia em busca do departamento, eles descobrem que todos os caminhos que dão acesso estão bloqueados.

**Travis:** Você tem certeza que não tem outro caminho? – Pergunta para Claire.

**Claire:** Claro que tenho! Eu conheço essa cidade como a palma da minha mão! Essa era a última rua que dá acesso a delegacia.

**Travis: **Mas que porcaria de cidade!

**Leon: **Por que você não acelera e abre caminho??

**Travis: **O que!!? Arranhar e amassar meu bebê! Prefiro andar a pé! – Ele abre a porta e sai do caminhão.

**Claire: **É! Acho que não temos escolha. Temos que ir andando. – Ela também desce do caminhão.

**Leon: **O que tem de errado com essas pessoas?! – Sem escolha Leon desce também.

**Travis: **Olha só! A madame está emburrada porque não quer gastar seus sapatinhos. – Debochou quando viu Leon descer com uma cara emburrada.

**Leon: **Olha aqui seu caminhoneiro gordo e...

**Claire: **JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS!! Temos que nos preocupar em chegar no departamento! Vamos por aqui!

**Travis: **Espera! – Claire se vira para Travis – Não podemos sair por aí desarmados! Por acaso vocês tem alguma arma?

**Leon e Claire: **Temos – Ambos mostram suas handguns.

**Travis:** Ótimo!

**Leon: **E você tem alguma?

**Travis: **Não tenho arma de fogo mas tenho essa belezinha aqui. – Ele tira um machado de trás do banco do caminhão.

**Leon: **Um machado?

**Travis: **Isso mesmo! Ele salvou minha pele várias vezes.

**Claire: **Certo. Agora podemos ir.

Eles caminharam em ruas infestadas de zumbis, entraram em lojas abandonadas, passaram por vielas escuras até que chagaram em uma rua larga e no final dela eles avistaram o que estavam procurando.

**Claire: **Ali está! O departamento! – Ela aponta com o dedo igual uma criança aponta um brinquedo na prateleira de uma loja.

**Travis: **Aleluia! Até que enfim.

**Leon: **Esperem! – Claire e Travis param e olham para Leon.

**Travis: **O que foi garoto?

**Leon: **Vocês estão ouvindo isso?

**Claire: **Leon acho que você ouve coisa demais!

**Travis: **Espera aí, acho que ouvi alguma coisa... Parece uma pessoa.

**Leon:** É. Parece que esta...

**Claire: **Caindo... – Ela finalmente consegue ouvir o barulho.

Nesse momento eles olham para cima e vêem um homem caindo.

**Leon: **Meu Deus! Ta chovendo gente do céu!

O homem cai de cara no chão alguns metros de distância dos três.

**Homem: **Ai, ai, ai, aaaaiiii.

**Travis: **Ta chovendo mais gente! – Ele aponta para o céu.

Uma mulher cai em cima do homem que estava no cão!

**Homem: **Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!

**Mulher: **Henry? Ah Henry me desculpe, eu não te vi! Está doendo muito? O que você quer que eu faça??

**Henry: **Ah... da pra... sair de... cima...

**Mulher: **Ah! Certo! – Ela se levanta, olha para a cidade e pensa por uns segundos.

**Mulher: **EU NÃO ACREDITO HENRY!! – Ela chuta o estômago de Henry enquanto ele tentava se levantar.

**Henry: **Ai Eileen pára! O que eu fiz??

**Eileen: **Eu pensei que você tivesse posto um fim naquele pesadelo!!! – Ela ia chutá-lo novamente mas Travis interveio.

**Travis: **Calma ai senhorita!

Ela olha para Travis, Claire e Leon.

**Eileen: **Quem são vocês? O Sullivan matou vocês?

**Travis: **...Er... Não. Nós não conhecemos nenhum Sullivan.

Nesse momento Leon e Claire vão ajudar Henry a se levantar.

**Claire: **Você está bem?

**Henry: **Ah sim. Estou acostumado com isso, só que geralmente eu acordo sentado.

**Leon: **...Você está bem mesmo? Tem certeza que não bateu a cabeça?

**Henry: **Eu acho que não.

**Eileen: **Henry! – Ela sai correndo e o abraça – ONDE NÓS ESTAMOS?!?!?! – Ela sacudia Henry incontrolavelmente.

**Henry: **Eileen eu não sei!!! – Conseguiu fazer com que ela parasse de sacudi-lo

**Claire: **Espera ai vocês dois! Vocês podem nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Eileen: **Nós que queremos explicações!

**Travis: **Que tal a senhorita começar a sua história primeiro?!

**Eileen: **Hm... Certo. Eu e Henry estávamos saindo do hospital onde eu estava internada, ai esse boboca cai em um buraco e ainda ele me puxa junto! – Ela lança um olhar mortal para Henry.

**Leon: **... E depois?

**Eileen: **E depois encontramos vocês!

**Leon: **...Hahaha! Olha Travis encontramos seus parentes loucos!!!

**Travis, Henry e Eileen: **O queee?!!

**Claire: **Leon cala a boca!

**Eileen: **Que lugar é esse?

**Claire: **Aqui é Raccoon City, tem coisas muito estranhas acontecendo aqui e nós estamos procurando respostas.

**Henry: **Bom nós também queremos respostas.

**Claire: **Então porque vocês não nos acompanham? Estamos indo para a delegacia.

**Eileen: **Hm, tudo bem! Vamos com vocês.

**Claire: **Ah! A gente nem se apresentou. Sou Claire Redfield e esses são Leon Kennedy e Travis Grady – Ela aponta para cada um enquanto fala os nomes.

**Eileen: **Sou Eileen Galvin.

**Henry: **Henry Townshend_._

**Travis: **E vocês são o que um do outro?

**Henry: **Nós somos...

**Eileen: **Vizinhos! – Ela termina a frase antes de Henry.

**Henry: **É... Vizinhos... – Ele fala com um certo desapontamento na voz.

**Claire: **Então vamos!

Durante o caminho Claire contou como chegou na cidade e como conheceu Travis e Leon.  
Os cinco sabiam que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, mas nem imaginavam o que poderia ser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo capítulo! O que acharam?

Algumas notas.  
Quando a Claire disse que conhece a cidade, é só imaginar que Chris já tenha convidado ela para visitar a cidade. XP  
A Eileen vai ser a histérica do grupo, e não! Ela não está possuída.  
E não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu vou mudar um pouco a personalidade de cada personagem.

Bom isso é tudo por enquanto!

Não se esqueçam das reviews!! ;*


End file.
